religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Pater Damiaan
| |- | |- |thumb|right|250px|Geboortehuis in [[Tremelo.]] |- |right|thumb|250px|De crypte van de Sint-Antoniuskerk in [[Leuven, waar Damiaan begraven ligt.]] |- | |- | |} Damiaan van Molokai, SS.CC., geboren als Jozef De Veuster (Ninde (gem. Tremelo), 3 januari 1840 - Molokai, 15 april 1889), beter bekend als Pater Damiaan, was een Belgische Picpus-pater en missionaris, die bekend is geworden door zijn werk voor leprapatiënten. Hij is de beschermheilige voor de melaatsen en aidspatiënten en zijn feestdag wordt op 10 mei gevierd. Biografie Jeugd Hij werd geboren op 3 januari 1840 in Tremelo,Vlaams-Brabant, als zevende kind in een boerengezin met acht broers en zussen. Toen hij 15 jaar oud was ging hij op de boerderij en in de graanhandel van zijn vader werken, maar hij wilde eigenlijk priester "voor Onze Heer en God Jezus Christus" worden. Hij ging naar het college van 's-Gravenbrakel, en trad vervolgens in bij de Congregatie van de Heilige Harten van Jezus en Maria in Leuven, waarbij hij de broedernaam Damiaan, naar de heilige arts Damianus, koos. Hij werd een broeder Picpus op 7 oktober 1860, in navolging van zijn broer. Missionaris in Hawaï Na zijn studies kreeg Damiaan toestemming om als missionaris te gaan werken op de Hawaï-eilanden. Hij vervulde daarmee de droom van zijn broer, die zelf niet kon gaan, omdat deze tyfus had gekregen. Hij kwam aan in Honolulu op 19 maart 1864. Hij werd er in de "Cathedral of Our Lady of Peace (Honolulu)" op 21 mei 1864 tot priester gewijd, en deelde zijn vreugde over de wijding tot instrument van "Hogepriester Jezus" mee aan zijn ouders in het verre Vlaanderen. Eerst werkte hij in het district Puna op Hawaï. Later werd hij een rondtrekkend missionaris in het uitgestrekte district Kohala-Hamakua. Ook werkte hij in verschillende parochies op het eiland van Oahu. In die tijd werden melaatsen van Hawaï samengebracht in een kolonie in het noorden van het eiland Molokai. Ze kregen voedsel en andere voorzieningen, maar geen medische hulp. Damiaan vond dat ze tenminste een priester konden gebruiken, en vroeg toestemming aan zijn bisschop om naar Molokai te gaan. Molokai Op 10 mei 1873 kwam hij aan op Molokai, waar op dat moment 816 leprozen verbleven, op de kale landtong Kalaupapa, afgesneden van de rest van het eiland door een steile rotswand. Hij reorganiseerde er de verwilderde gemeenschap, begon met de bouw van een kerk en de aanleg van wegen. Naast zijn werk als priester vervulde hij ook de rol van dokter, timmerman, ziekenverzorger, begrafenisondernemer en hij maakte zelfs doodskisten en groef graven. Hij stelde begrafenisverzekeringen in waarvan nieuwkomers verplicht lid moesten worden. Zijn komst was een keerpunt voor de kolonie: wetten werden nageleefd, er kwamen degelijke huizen, hij bouwde twee melaatsendorpen, en een school. De hygiënische en materiële levensomstandigheden verbeterden en hij stichtte er een centrum van bloeiend christendom door de parochie van de heilige Filomena op te richten. In zijn tijd telde de kolonie 800 tot 1000 melaatsen. Orde van Kalakaua Koning David Kalakaua verleende aan Damiaan de titel "Knight Commander of the Royal Order of Kalakaua". Toen prinses Lydia Liliuokalani de nederzetting bezocht om deze titel te overhandigen, werd ze geraakt door wat ze zag. Zij bracht de wereld op de hoogte van haar ervaringen, en van Damiaans werk. Hierdoor werd zijn naam bekend in de Verenigde Staten en Europa. Protestanten in de V.S. en Groot-Brittannië brachten grote sommen geld bijeen. Maar het geld verdween in de missiekas. De Kerk van Engeland zond voedsel, medicijnen en kledij. Dood In november 1884 werd bij hemzelf lepra vastgesteld. Aanvankelijk beschuldigden critici hem van ontucht met een vrouw, omdat in die tijd men ervan uitging dat lepra een gevolg was van syfilis. Daarom werd hij regelmatig onderworpen aan vernederende medische onderzoeken. Damiaan was waarschijnlijk al vanaf 1876 door de ziekte besmet. Met de hulp van vier anderen bleef Damiaan echter verder werken tot veertien dagen voor zijn dood om 8.00 uur in de ochtend van 15 april 1889. Hij stierf toen hij 49 jaar oud was. Hij werd begraven onder de pandanusboom die hem tijdens de eerste weken op het eiland tot onderkomen had gediend. Zijn zelfopoffering fascineerde vele mensen over de gehele wereld. Al in 1894, vijf jaar na zijn dood, werd te Leuven een standbeeld van de pater gemaakt door Constantin Meunier onthuld. Na aandringen van Pater Van Houtte, Provinciaal van de Belgische Provincie der HH. Harten, schreef koning Leopold op 12 februari 1935 een brief aan president Franklin Roosevelt om de repatriëring van de stoffelijke resten van Pater Damiaan te vragen. Franklin Roosevelt zegde de medewerking van zijn regering toe en in de zomer van datzelfde jaar werd bisschop Stephen Alencastre SS.CC. op de hoogte gebracht van het verzoek. Op 3 mei 1936 bracht het Belgische opleidingsschip Mercator de stoffelijke resten van pater Damiaan over naar Antwerpen. Zijn stoffelijk overschot werd overgebracht naar Leuven en er plechtig bijgezet op 5 mei 1936 in de crypte van de Sint-Antoniuskerk aan het Pater Damiaanplein. Proces van heiligverklaring Zaligverklaring In 1938 werd zijn zaligverklaringsproces aanhangig gemaakt. Op 7 juli 1977 werd Pater Damiaan eerbiedwaardig verklaard door Paus Paulus VI. Op 4 juni 1995 werd hij door Paus Johannes Paulus II zalig verklaard tijdens een openluchtmis voor de Basiliek van Koekelberg, nadat de Medische Commissie van de Congregatie voor de Heiligverklaringen op 5 december 1991 de genezing van de Franse kloosterzuster Simplicie Hué had erkend als mirakel. Ongeveer honderd Hawaiianen, onder wie zes lepralijders, waren bij die plechtigheid aanwezig. Na de plechtigheid werd de rechterhand van Pater Damiaan als relikwie overgebracht naar Molokai en uiteindelijk op 22 juli 1995 begraven in Kalawao op Molokai. Heiligverklaring Audrey Toguchi uit Hawaï genas in 1998 op onverklaarbare wijze van uitgezaaide longkanker nadat ze had gebeden op het graf van Damiaan. Haar arts stond versteld en stuurde de longfoto's naar Rome. De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk erkende deze genezing als een wonder. Eerder was een Franse zuster al miraculeus genezen van darmkanker na een gebed tot Damiaan. De beide wonderen samen lieten de heiligverklaring van Damiaan toe. Ten vervolge op een gewoon consistorie te Rome op 21 februari 2009 werd de heiligverklaring van pater Damiaan vastgesteld op zondag 11 oktober 2009. Naar aanleiding van zijn op handen zijnde heiligverklaring startte op zondag 10 mei 2009 het Damiaanjaar dat met een wereldfeest zal afgesloten worden op 16 mei 2010. In het Leuvense Damiaancentrum is ook een tentoonstelling. In de kerk van Ninde vlak achter het geboortehuis van Damiaan is tijdens het Damiaanjaar ter gelegenheid van de heiligverklaring een nieuw permanent kunstwerk geplaatst, een glasraam ontworpen door de Belgische kunstenaar Daan Theys. Op zondag 11 oktober 2009 werd Pater Damiaan samen met zuster Johanna Jugan, de Pool Zygmunt Szczesny Felinski, de Spaanse dominicaan Francisco Coll y Guitart en de Spaanse trappistenbroeder Rafael Arnáiz Barón, heilig verklaard door Paus Benedictus XVI in de Sint-Pietersbasiliek te Rome, in aanwezigheid van Kardinaal Danneels, Koning Albert en Koningin Paola, premier Herman Van Rompuy, de vice-premiers Steven Vanackere en Joëlle Milquet en de voorzitters van Kamer en Senaat, Patrick Dewael en Armand De Decker. Aanvankelijk was gepland om de viering in openlucht (op het Sint-Pietersplein) te houden, maar dat werd de ochtend zelf gewijzigd. Na de formele heiligverklaring door de paus wordt pater Damiaan door de Katholieke Kerk als een universele heilige beschouwd en mag als Sint-Damiaan aanroepen worden. De paus sprak daarbij de volgende woorden uit: "Ter ere van de Heilige Drievuldigheid, de verheffing van het katholieke geloof en de toename van het christelijk leven, op gezag van onze Heer Jezus Christus, de Heilige Apostelen Petrus en Paulus, en het onze, na lang nadenken en het herhaaldelijk inroepen van de hulp van God, en na de conclusie van onze talrijke broeders in het bisschopsambt gehoord te hebben, verklaren en definiëren wij de gezegende en geheiligde Jozef Damien De Veuster en schrijven hem in in de gezegende lijst van heiligen waardoor ze in de hele Kerk als heiligen kunnen worden vereerd. In de naam van de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest. Amen". Aansluitend in de homilie zei de paus: Omdat zijn sterfdag regelmatig in de Goede Week valt, wordt zijn feestdag niet op 15 april gevierd maar op 10 mei, de verjaardag van zijn aankomst in 1873 op Molokai. Sint-Damiaan is zowel de patroonheilige van de melaatsen als van de aidspatiënten. Vieringen zullen plaatsvinden in Rome, Hawaï (Molokai), Brussel, Leuven en Tremelo.Op zondag 18 oktober wordt een nationale dankviering voor de heiligverklaring van Damiaan gehouden in de Nationale Basiliek van het Heilig Hart te Koekelberg. Kardinaal Godfried Danneels viert de mis in concelebratie met alle Belgische bisschoppen en in aanwezigheid van de pauselijke nuntius Giacinto Berloco, mgr. André Dupuy, vertegenwoordiger van de Heilige Stoel bij de Europese Instellingen, Koning Albert en Koningin Paola. Eerbetoon aan Damiaan Vele beroemde figuren zoals Moeder Theresa, Mahatma Gandhi en wereldleiders zoals de Amerikaanse president Barack Obama spraken vol lof over Pater Damiaan. Moeder Theresa was aanwezig in Brussel tijdens Damiaans zaligverklaring. Damiaan kreeg als enige niet-Amerikaan een standbeeld in het Capitool te Washington D.C. Wetenswaardigheden * Damiaan is in 2005 verkozen tot de Grootste Belg aller tijden, in de verkiezing van De Grootste Belg tijdens de Vlaamse editie die door de VRT werd georganiseerd. In de Waalse versie van deze verkiezing eindigde hij op de derde plaats. * Damiaan heeft een standbeeld in Leuven, Tremelo en Scherpenheuvel en is nog steeds de enige niet-Amerikaan met een standbeeld in het Capitool te Washington, * Er werden twee langspeelfilms over hem gemaakt: Le pèlerin de l'enfer (De pelgrim der verdoemden) van Henri Schneider uit 1946 en Molokai: The Story of Father Damien (1999), met David Wenham, Derek Jacobi, Kris Kristofferson, Sam Neill, Tom Wilkinson, Peter O'Toole en Jan Decleir. Deze Belgisch-Nederlands-Australische coproductie, gebaseerd op het boek Damiaan: de definitieve biografie van Hilde Eynikel, werd echter een commerciële flop. Jarenlang werd er ook gesproken van een Damiaanfilm onder regie van Stijn Coninx, met Robin Williams in de hoofdrol. Hiervan kwam echter nooit iets in huis. * In Simpelveld staat er een klooster dat door volgelingen van pater Damiaan is gesticht, Huize Damiaan. In dit dorp bevindt zich tevens de Pater Damiaan-straat. * In 1999 fuseerden in Oostende de ziekenhuizen AZ Sint-Jozef en AZ H. Hart onder de naam AZ Damiaan Oostende http://www.azdamiaan.be. Men koos voor de figuur van Damiaan omwille van zijn belangeloze inzet voor de zieke medemens. Citaten over pater Damiaan * Australische Damiaan-biograaf Gavan Daws: "Onze wereld zou er veel beter uitzien, als hij meer doordesemd zou zijn van de geest van Damiaan". Genealogie De afstamming is te bekijken op onderstaand schema. Daarop is te zien dat de familie De Veuster een hele reeks veranderingen onderging doorheen de generaties. Andere vormen zijn Van der Vorst en De Voster. Ook is Egidius De Veuster (8.), een overgrootvader van pater Damiaan, tevens de vader van Anna Catharina De Veuster (15.), een overgrootmoeder van Damiaan. Zij is een oudere halfzus van Hendrik De Veuster (4.), een grootvader van Damiaan. Zie ook * Damiaanactie Literatuur * R. Butaye, Leven van Pater Damiaan (1890, 1925) * R. L. Stevenson, Father Damiaan (1924) * H. De Greeve, Pater Damiaan (1925) * K. van Kesel, De held van Molokai (1929, 1947) * V. Jourdan, Le Père Damien, apôtre des lépreux (1931) * O. van gestel, P. Damien De Veuster. Vie, documents (6 dln., 1936) * K. Heimann, Damian De Veuster, Apostel der Aussätzigen (1954) * St. Debroey Wij melaatsen (1957) * R. De Becker, De grote melaatse (1958, met uitvoerige bibliografie; Bibliotheca Missionum XXI, blz. 225-242) * Hilde Eynikel, Hotel Molokai (2009), Lannoo, ISBN 978-90-209-8312-8 * Dirk Musschoot, Damiaan, de held van Molokai (2009), Lannoo, ISBN 978-90-209-8414-9 * Jan De Volder, De geest van Damiaan (2009), Lannoo, ISBN 978-90-209-8265-7 Externe links * Biografie op de website van de Picpuspaters * Biografie in Duits * Alternatieve website over het geboortedorp van Pater Damiaan met uitgebreide biografie * Damiaan de Melaatse (Heiligen-3s) Categorie:Vlaams missionaris Damiaan Veuster Damiaan Categorie:Geschiedenis van Hawaï Categorie:Damiaan ar:الأب داميان ca:Damià de Molokai cs:Damien de Veuster de:Damian de Veuster en:Father Damien eo:Patro Damiano es:Damián de Veuster fr:Père Damien haw:Makua Kamiano id:Pater Damien it:Damiano de Veuster ja:ダミアン神父 ko:다미앵 신부 la:Damianus Molocaiensis lmo:Pader Damián ml:ഫാദർ ഡാമിയൻ mr:फादर डेमियन no:Damian de Veuster pl:Ojciec Damian ru:Вёстер, Дамиан де sc:Padre Damiano simple:Father Damien sv:Fader Damien sw:Damian de Veuster tl:Paring Damian uk:Дам’ян де Вестер vi:Cha Đamien zh:戴梅恩神父